Need You Tonight
by AnimeLuva82
Summary: "I know that this behavior is strange coming from me, but I just…" He sighed for a moment. "I just need this tonight, Tatsuki." He moved to kiss her cheek and toward her ear. "I need you tonight." Rated M for a reason.


**Hi everyone! This is a fic that I have been writing on and off for literally a year, and I just finished it last night. It is my first M-Rated fic, so I am a bit nervous about posting it. I do hope you guys enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. It belongs to Tite Kubo.**

* * *

She tells herself that her feelings for him came out of nowhere; as if one day she woke up, and BAM!, she magically had a crush on him. She refuses to believe that it happened any other way. Tatsuki Arisawa is not some damsel in distress who falls in love with any guy who just happens to save her life.

It started off like any other hollow attack on the town. Some arrancar decided to show himself, and declare that he was there to kill the infamous Ichigo Kurosaki. At least one of these morons appeared once a week, declaring the same thing. And every week, Ichigo would show up, kick his ass, and be home in time for dinner. So all-in-all, that day was just another typical day in Karakura. But, there was one thing that was different this time around...

Ichigo was away on vacation.

And Tatsuki just happened to be in the exact area where the arrancar appeared.

Fantastic…

Not wanting to be sliced to pieces, Tatsuki ran from the scene as fast as her legs would carry her. Unfortunately, the arrancar had already spotted her, and had begun his pursuit.

She heard him chuckle behind her. "Ahh, run little human! It'll just make killing you that much more enjoyable!" He was toying with her; playing a sick game of cat and mouse before killing her. _Why me? _Tatsuki thought to herself. When she made to turn a corner, she felt a sudden explosion behind her that sent her flying into the nearest wall.

To just say 'that hurt' would have been an understatement. Every inch of her body was in pain, and her back felt as if it were on fire. "Fuck!" she said to herself. Tatsuki looked up and saw the arrancar walking towards her, zanpakuto in hand. "Eh. I was going to chase you a little while longer, but I've got bigger pray. Now hold still. This is gonna hurt."

Tatsuki closed her eyes. To watch herself be killed would only make it more painful. She then suddenly heard the noise of what sounded like a dozen arrows flying through the air. When she opened her eyes, she saw Uryū Ishida and the arrancar, fighting each other on the roof tops above her. She would never admit it out loud, but she had never been so happy to see him in her life.

She sat there, leaning against a wall, and watched Uryū fight. She knew some details about his Quincy powers from what Orihime had told her, but she had never really seen him in action.

She was completely mesmerized.

The way he jumped from roof top to roof top made him look so majestic. His flexibility enabled him to dodge the wild attacks made by the arrancar. Uryū made fighting the arrancar look so easy, so…Beautiful.

These were definitely thoughts she would keep to herself.

The arrancar was getting angry. He had yet to land even a single scratch on Uryū. Because of his anger, his attacks were getting sloppy, which just made things that much easier for the Quincy.

In a flash, Uryū appeared behind the arrancar, his arrow pointed at the back of his head. He wasted no time firing the arrow, killing the arrancar instantly.

Tatsuki sat there in amazement. She didn't know why, but she was absolutely hypnotized by his movements. Never had she seen someone fight so smoothly. _He's incredible. _She thought to herself. The pain from the injuries she received practically melted away as she watched the fight. But now that it was over, that pain started to return.

"Ouch!" She flinched when she tried to move her arm. _Fuck! I think it's broken._ How was she going to explain this to her crazy ass mother?

"Try not to move it too much. Just try your best to keep it in place while I get you to Orihime." Tatsuki didn't even notice that he had walked over to her. When did he get here? Erasing those thoughts from her head, she decided now would be a good time to thank him.

"U-Umm.." Damn her stuttering voice! "H-Hey, uh… Thanks. For saving me and all…" She turned away so to not show him her face. She was blushing. Tatsuki Arisawa, the most kick-Ass girl in Karakura Town, was blushing because of Uryū Ishida.

Was there some unknown force out to get her?

Uryū looked at her for a second, then smiled warmly. "Don't mention it, Tatsuki. I'm just thankful that was able to arrive in time to help you." She turned to look at him, and saw his smile. _Damn, he's cute. WAIT, WHAT!? _This whole situation was already awkward and embarrassing enough. She can do without those thoughts.

He saw the red tint in her face, and thought it made her look kind of cute. But he decided to brush those thoughts aside. He needed to get her to Orihime. "Okay, let's go. Orihime should be home, and she'll fix you right up." He proceeded to pick her up bridal style, which just made the embarrassment run deeper. "H-Hey! I can walk! You don't need to carry me." Uryū, being the gentlemen that he is, set her down so that she could walk to Orihime's. "Thanks- AH!" During her scuffle with the arrancar, she had sprained her ankle. Before she could fall flat face to the ground, Uryū picked her up again. "I think it would be best if I just carried you. Would that be okay?" Once again, she tried to hide her face from him. Not trusting her voice, she gave him a nod. "Okay, lets go." With that, they made their way to Orihime's house.

* * *

"Oh, Tatsuki-Chan! Are you okay? What happened?" When they walked into Orihime's apartment, they were immediately bombarded with questions from the healer. "I'm okay, Hime. It's just a few bruises, that all."

Uryū looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "A few bruises? You have a sprained ankle, and your right arm is broken. Not to mention all the cuts and the burn on your back…"

Tatsuki rolled her eyes and sighed. She knows how worked up Orihime can get, and didn't want her stressing over her injuries. _Thanks a lot, Uryū. _

"What happened, anyway?" Orihime asked as she began healing Tatsuki's wounds. Uryū proceeded to tell the whole story to Orihime. By the time he was finished, she had completely healed all of Tatsuki's injuries. Even her clothes were intact. _Yes! Now my mother won't suspect a thing! _

"Well, now that you're okay, I think I'll head home now. Would you like me to walk you home, Tatsuki?" For what felt like the millionth time that day, Tatsuki's cheeks turned slightly red. She tried to play it off by bending down to tie her shoe. But Orihime wasn't fooled. "Uhh, no thanks, Uryū. I should be okay. But thanks for the offer." She sealed the deal by giving him a reassuring smile. Convinced that she would be okay, Uryū left the apartment without another word.

Orihime gave her best friend a smirk. "I saw that."

Tatsuki looked at her, and tried to go with the 'I don't know what you're talking about' approach. "You saw what?"

"I saw you blush when he asked you if you wanted him to walk you home." Her smirk only became more mischievous.

"Look Hime, I don't know what the hell you're talking about. I do not blush, and I certainly do not blush because of Uryū Ishida, Okay?" Orihime wasn't convinced. At all.

"Oooh, Tatsuki-Chan! You have a crush on Uryū! Ahh! This is wonderful! First you two will start dating, then you'll fall in love, and get married, and have little Tatsuki and Uryū BABIES!"

"HIME!" She was beyond embarrassed now. "NONE of that is gonna happen, okay?! Okay, so I blushed a little bit, that doesn't mean anything. So drop it!"

There was no way Orihime was going to drop it. She would stop talking about it for now, but she was definitely gonna bring it up again. _It's payback for all the times you taunted me about Ichigo!_

Dropping the subject (for now), Orihime moved on to something else. "Oh! Are you going to that party tonight? The one Matsumi is throwing?"

"Eh, I don't think so. You know I don't really like going to these things."

Orihime's face dropped. "But you have to go to this one! It might be the last party we attend before graduation. Besides, you never go to these things. Please come with me!? Please!?"

All of her begging was getting to her. "Ugh, Hime! Even if I do go, I have nothing to wear." Ha! That should get her out of going.

"That's no problem at all!" Uh, say what now? "I have the PERFECT little white dress for you to wear!" Orihime ran into her room. "Tatsuki-Chan! Come in here, please!" Tatsuki groaned as she walked into the room.

When she entered, she saw Orihime holding up a little white dress designed with spaghetti straps. "The dress has grey designs on it, and would go perfectly with these grey boots and this grey jacket! Isn't it cute!?" Tatsuki stared at her in bewilderment.

"Where's the rest of it!? I can't go out in public like that!" Orihime sighed as she walked towards Tatsuki and shoved the dress in her arms.

"Just try it on, would ya? Please?" Tatsuki thought about it for a second, then decided it wouldn't hurt to at least try it on. She sighed. "Fine, I'll try it on. But this doesn't mean that I'm wearing it, nor does it mean that I'm going to the party." Orihime waved her off as she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

A few minutes later Tatsuki walked out of the room, wearing the entire outfit Orihime had put together for her. "Oooh, Tatsuki-Chan. You look so sexy!" Tatsuki felt so embarrassed, even though it was just the two of them. The dress was form fitting. It hugged every curve on her body like a second skin. The dress ended about mid thigh. The grey boots came up to her knees, and, Tatsuki did have to admit, the boots along with the jacket, did go well with the dress.

As she looked at herself in the mirror, she couldn't believe she was looking at herself. "You look amazing, Tatsuki-Chan. Even you have to admit it." She did admit it to herself. But she was still unsure about prancing around in this thing in front of people she went to school with.

"I do like it Orihime, but I don't know…" Orihime understood her friend's dilemma.

"Okay, how about this. We go to the party, but if you feel at all uncomfortable, we leave, okay? And we could just have a girls night! What do you say, deal?" Tatsuki thought about it for a second, and thought it wouldn't be so bad. "Okay, Hime. You win. Deal." Orihime jumped up and down in excitement. "Kyaaa! Thank you, Tatsuki-Chan! I'll call Matsumi and tell her that we're coming." With that, Orihime skipped off to call her friend, and Tatsuki went back into the room to change.

* * *

By the time Tatsuki had left Orihime's apartment, it was getting late. She decided to go home and have a shower, then come back at 8pm and go to the party with Orihime together. It was about 6, so she had some time to get herself ready.

As she walked home, she heard voices in the mist of what sounded like an argument. One of the voices sounded familiar.

"Ryuken, I said that I was sorry. But what did you expect for me to do, huh? Ignore the arrancar as it killed one of my friends?"

"I expected you to show your face at the meeting. It was an embarrassment. The board members expected your arrival at the meeting, and you didn't show up. You could have let someone else handle that arrancar. You had other priorities to take car of!"

"Someone else?! Ichigo is away on vacation, and Chad couldn't get there fast enough! If I hadn't gotten there when I did, Tatsuki would have died! It's the responsibility of a Quincy to save the lives of those who can't protect themselves!"

"Oh, so you were performing your duties as a Quincy, huh? How many times do I have to tell you that being a Quincy does not pay the bills!? How many times do I have to tell you that being a Quincy will get you nowhere in life!? I wanted you to come to this meeting so that the board could get to know you, the person who will one day take over the company! But once again, Uryū, you manage to disappoint!"

Tatsuki couldn't believe what she was hearing. Uryū's father is the biggest asshole she'd ever seen! How could he speak to his son like that, especially after he saved someone's life! She was about to intervene, and give this guy a piece of her mind, but it was too late.

"The next time I tell you to show your face at a board meeting, you better show up. It's time for you to take on more responsibilities than always focusing on your 'job' as a Quincy!" With that, Ryuken Ishida walked away.

During the entire argument, Tatsuki had not actually watched them, in fear of being seen. She turned the corner to go talk to Uryū, but when she did, he was gone. "What the hell? Where'd he go?" She wanted to make sure that he was okay. _Damn. Looks like he disappeared on me. _She looked around the area, but saw no sign of him. Concluding that he was long gone, she made her way home to get ready for the party.

* * *

Tatsuki and Orihime arrived at the party at around 8:30pm. It started around 7, and already, the place was packed. Everyone said that it was going to be the party of the year. So far, it was living up to its name.

"Orihime! Tatsuki! I'm so happy you two came!" Matsumi walked over to them and gave them a hug.

"We're happy to be here!" Said Orihime. "Everything looks great, Matsumi-Chan!"

"Thanks! And the two of you look gorgeous! Tatsuki, that dress looks amazing on you."

Tatsuki wasn't used to receiving compliments like that, so she just gave the girl a nod and a smile in response. A few guys were already staring at her. She was beginning to feel uncomfortable. But they had only just arrived. She figured that she would at least stay for an hour. She didn't want to spoil Orihime's fun.

"Hey Hime, I'm gonna go find us some seats, okay?" She needed to sit down. All of this craziness was beginning to make her feel dizzy.

"Okay. I'll get us some drinks." While Orihime walked towards the refreshment stand, Tatsuki looked for a seat.

It had been about an hour and a half, and Tatsuki had to admit to herself: She was having fun. She even managed to dance to a few songs. But that was ruined when Keigo tried to get too friendly with her on the dance floor. _He should be thankful I didn't rip his arms off. _

While she sat at her table, watching Orihime and Matsumi dance, she heard a commotion at the front door.

"Sir, we cannot let you into the facility"

"Why not!?" The person said. They were obviously drunk.

"You're intoxicated. We cannot allow you to enter. We can call you a cab to take you home."

"But I'm on the guest list! Now let me in!" The drunken man tried to push past the much bigger guard, but to no avail. Tatsuki walked over to see all the commotion, then recognized the trouble maker.

_Urūu!? What the hell!? Why is he drunk!? _She contemplated whether or not she was going to try to help him or not. He was drunk, and should get home right away. She figured that she could at least walk him home.

Tatsuki walked over to the scene and looked at Uryū. "Uryū, lets step outside, alright?" Surprisingly, he didn't fight back. He glared at the guard and walked out of the building with Tatsuki without struggle.

"Look, Uryū I don't know what's going on exactly, but getting wasted isn't going to help anything, okay?"

He just looked at her. Though he was wasted, he understood what she was trying to say. He gave her a nod, indicating that he understood her.

"Alright. I don't trust you walking home by yourself, so I'll walk with you. Is that okay?"

He gave her another nod.

"Good. I'll just go inside and tell Hime. You stay here."

She walked back inside and saw Orihime sitting at their table with Matsumi. "Tatsuki-Chan, there you are. I thought you had left or something."

"Nah, just taking care of something. Look, I'm gonna head out now."

"Aww, are you not having fun?" Asked Matsumi.

"No, I had a great time! I really did. I'm just gonna go now. I've got to get up early tomorrow." She didn't want to say anything about Uryū being totally wasted.

"Oh, in that case I'll go with you then." Said Orihime as she proceeded to gather all of her things.

"No, that's okay Hime. You stay and have fun. I'm probably gonna make a few stops on the way home anyway."

"Are you sure? I don't mind walking home with you"

Tatsuki gave her best friend a reassuring smile. "Yes Hime, I'm sure. Have fun okay?" She gave her two friends hugs and made her way out of the club.

* * *

The walk to Uryū's house was an awkward one. Tatsuki couldn't get the conversation she heard between him and his father out of her head. She figured that was why he was drunk. He didn't seem like the type of guy that would let that get to him, but he probably couldn't handle it for some reason tonight.

She remembered where he lived after she came here with Ichigo once. From what she could remember, he lived alone. His father had his own place, and Uryū lived in a penthouse apartment.

Lucky…

Tatsuki nearly sighed in relief when they arrived at his apartment. "I'll walk you up, just to be safe." As they stepped into the elevator, she also thought back to her conversation with Orihime earlier. Just thinking about it made her blush. She dared a glance at Uryū, and realized that he was staring at her.

"That's a very beautiful dress you have on, Tatsuki. It looks good on you." Her entire face turned red. "U-Umm, thanks." There she goes again with the stuttering!

When they arrived at the front door, Uryū took out his key, and opened it. Tatsuki was about to leave, when he spoke again. "Why don't you come in for a while?" She gulped at the thought of being alone in his apartment. Every fiber of her being told her to go home, but she found herself walking inside. Uryū closed and locked the door behind her.

She stood there, not knowing what to do. She felt so out of place. Never before had she been in another boy's house before with just the two of them. Well, there's Ichigo, but the carrot top was more like a bother, so she didn't count that.

Uryū glanced at her and chuckled slightly. "You can have a seat, you know. I don't bite." Tatsuki sat on his black leather sofa and Uryū walked over to sit next to her. Her heart was racing at his close proximity. It was only then that she realized that all the lights in the apartment were off. _Why is everything so awkward!?_

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, then Uryū spoke. "I know you were there tonight. I know you heard every thing my father said to me." Her eyes widened. She hadn't expected for him to bring that up. Nor did she expect that he knew that she heard everything. When she looked at him, he was staring at her again. She saw something in his eyes that she had never seen in anyone before. Then again, she doesn't stare into his eyes very often. She also noticed that his breathing was a lot deeper than it was before.

Looking into his blue eyes, something stirred within her. It was a warm feeling that she had never felt before. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she knew that it was probably best that she left.

"Look Uryū, about earlier, I didn't mean to eavesdrop-!" She was silenced by his finger. Her cheeks began to heat up as he leaned closer to her, and whispered in her right ear. "I actually don't want to talk about that, Tatsuki." _Then why did you bring it up?_ She thought to herself. The warm feeling in her stomach only became warmer, as she felt his hot breath tickle her ear and lower neck.

"U-Uryū?" She suddenly felt his tongue lick her earlobe. The sensation made her gasp. He then proceeded to nibble on her ear. "Uryū, what are you-!" She couldn't even finish her sentence.

Uryū then snaked his arm around her waist and laid her down on the couch. He slowly licked and sucked on her neck, causing Tatsuki to try and stifle every moan that tried to escape her.

He laid on top of her, and rubbed his hands up and down her body, from her thighs to the base of her breast. "Mmm…" Tatsuki couldn't help but let that escape. The sensations running through her body were driving her wild. Uryū then began to kiss and nibble on her collarbone. Instinctively, her hands moved to his hair, her grip becoming tighter with each lick and bite he made to her neck and collarbone. He licked his way to the other side of her neck, and found her sensitive spot. "Ooh..!" She moaned loudly. As she continued to suck on her sweet spot, (which was sure to leave a massive hickey the next day) his hands worked their way up to her breast. The material of her dress wasn't very thick, so when he began to slowly massage her breast, she felt just about everything.

"Mmmm… U-Uryū…" As if it were a reflex, she arched her back to press her breast into his hands. That warm feeling in her stomach was now a lot warmer, and a lot lower. It was driving her crazy. She felt as if she needed to jump into a cold shower. And with the way things were going, she just might have to.

The fabric between his hands and her breast started getting on Uryū's nerves. Without a second thought, he grabbed the spaghetti straps on her dress, and pulled them down, so that her breasts were completely exposed to him.

He thanked God she wasn't wearing a bra.

Tatsuki suddenly came back to her senses, and covered herself with her arms. _He's drunk. _She told herself. She couldn't let this go on any further than it already had.

Uryū looked down at her. He could see the uncertainty in her facial expression. "My mind is much clearer than it was back at the party, Tatsuki. The walk home must have cleared my head." She looked him in the eyes, and now that she thought about it, he did seem more in control. _Okay, so he's not _that _drunk. _Confusion then set on her face. "If… If you're not that drunk, then why are you doing this?" Uryū gently placed his forehead against hers. "I know that this behavior is strange coming from me, but I just…" He sighed for a moment. "I just need this tonight, Tatsuki." He moved to kiss her cheek and toward her ear. "I need you tonight."

Tatsuki doesn't know what it was that made her agree to this, but she did. She looked him in his dark blue eyes, and gave him a nod, telling him that she was okay with this.

Uryū then unwrapped her arms from around her breasts, revealing herself to him again. She felt insecure. Her breasts aren't exactly something to write home about. Her cheeks began to heat up when she looked at his face. There was so much lust in his eyes. He licked his lips as he stared at her breasts. He didn't care about the size of her breast. To him, they were perfect.

He leaned towards her to slowly kiss his way down to her mounds. When he reached her already hardened nipple, he stuck his tongue out to lick it slowly, and gently. Tatsuki let out one moan after another as Uryū licked, sucked, and nipped at her hardened bud, while his other hand massaged the other breast.

"Mmm, Uryū…" was all she could say. His mouth ravished her other breast, as she ran her fingers through his hair. When he was finished with one breast, he then moved on to the next. She has never felt this sort of excitement before. To feel his hot, wet mouth on her hardened nipples was simply driving her wild. She wanted more. She wanted more of him.

Tatsuki lifted his face from her chest to crash her lips to his. Now that she thought about it, this was the first time tonight that she had kissed him. Their tongues danced in each other's mouths, both exploring the new territory. Tatsuki moaned into the kiss, feeling Uryū's hands move up and down her torso.

Uryū decided to excite things a little more. While distracting her with the kiss, he moved his hand down in between her legs. He slowly caressed her inner thighs before moving to her wet center. She gasped when she felt his hand on her most private area. He slowly began to rub her in a circular motion. Based on the short moans that he was hearing from Tatsuki, he knew that he was doing it right. He then stopped for a second to sit up, and grasp her underwear. Slowly he slid them down her toned legs, and then threw them off to the side somewhere. He also took this opportunity to quickly remove his shirt.

His body was built with lean muscle. He wasn't too pale, but not too tanned either; just right in her opinion. He had a few scars on his chest; Tatsuki presumed were from all the battles that he had fought. There was one scar that was right above his chest, next to his collarbone. When he leaned back down on top of her, Tatsuki gently kissed it. Uryū smiled down at her when he felt her kiss his scar. He leaned closer to capture her lips once again, and continued what he started.

Again Tatsuki felt his hands between her legs, this time without the protection of her underwear. His long fingers slipped between her folds and found her little pink button. She gasped when she felt him apply pressure to it. "U-Uhhh~" She moaned as he fingered her slowly. Uryū then inserted one of his fingers inside of her hole. A loud moan escaped her as she felt him pumping his finger in and out of her. He used his thumb to continue rubbing her clit. "I didn't think I could make you so wet, Tatsuki." His voice was deep and sensual, only making Tatsuki even more turned on by him.

She arched her back and bucked her hips to his touch. Her finger found their way into his hair, needing something to hold on to as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her body. But that all stopped when he suddenly removed his fingers. Uryū chuckled when she frowned. "I don't want things to end before they begin" he stated. Tatsuki slid her hands down his toned chest and pass the rim of his pants. She could see the obvious bulge poking through the fabric. She fumbled with his belt and zipper, trying to quickly rid him of his pants. A look of pure concentration was etched on her face, which amused him. Finally, she managed to remove his pants, taking his boxers off along with it.

Tatsuki stared down at his hardened member. She had never really seen one before up close, so she didn't know how to compare its size to others. But she could tell he was on the larger end of the spectrum. She traced her fingers along the side of his shaft, and rubbed the tip with her thumb. She felt him shudder from the sensation. To add to the pleasure, she wrapped her entire hand around him, and slowly pumped his shaft from base to tip. Deep, slow moans escaped him. While one of her hands pumped, the other reached down to massage his sac. "U-Uhh Tatsuki~" he groaned. She applied a bit more pressure as she continued the process. His panting was all she could hear. His hips began to rock into her hands. As she pleasured him, Uryū leaned forward to suck on her neck. His moaning created a vibration that Tatsuki felt run through her entire body.

Uryū suddenly reached down to grab her hands to stop. For a second she was confused, but quickly understood his intentions.

He wanted to be inside of her. Now.

Realizing that she was still wearing her dress, she sat up, and quickly slid it off of her body and threw it with the rest of their clothes. Now they both laid there; completely naked for each other. Uryū then lined himself up with her and was ready to enter. But before he did, he looked her in the eyes one last time. They both wanted this, he knew that. But he had to make sure she was ready. She gave him a nod, indicating that she was ready for this. So without waiting any longer, he entered her.

The pain was excruciating. Her inner walls stretched as far as they could to accommodate his length. "A-Ahh..!" she screamed as he dug himself deeper and past her barrier.

There goes their virginity.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked her. When he had heard her scream, he worried that he had did something wrong. But he knew that it always hurts for girls during their first time. "N-No. Don't s-stop. Just give m-me a minute, okay?" He nodded and waited for her to adjust. She moved her hips around a little, testing it out. She then gave him the OK to begin moving.

Slowly he raised his hips, pulling all the way out, and then reentered her. She groaned again, the pain still present, but quickly dulling. Uryū slips one of his hands behind her head and kisses her passionately. Her arms wrap around his neck, pulling him closer to her. He begins to rock his hips at a bit of a faster pace. Tatsuki no longer feels any pain. All she feels now is pleasure.

"Mmm.. Uhh.. Y-Yes…" is all she can say as he pumps himself faster and deeper inside of her. She bucks her hips to meet each of his thrust, creating a slapping sound that echo's throughout the entire apartment. "G-God, this feels good~" declares Uryū as he grips her legs to wrap them around his waist, enabling him to push his length a bit deeper. Her fingers dig deep into his back, clawing at the skin. She's so overwhelmed with ecstasy; she doesn't pay attention to what she's doing. But he doesn't care about the pain. In fact, feeling her scratch his back is turning him on even more.

Pre-cum begins to seep out of him. He can tell based on how much easier it is for him to slide in and out of her. Her inner walls begin to tighten around his length, her release soon approaching. "U-Uryū… I-I think I'm g-gonna- A-Ahh..!" she moans loudly. A few more thrust. That's all she needs to send herself over the edge. And a few more thrust is all it took. "A-AHH~!" she screamed as she released. Her walls clinched hard around his length, helping him release soon after her. "T-Tatsuki! Nnnghh~!"

Their heavy breathing was all that could be heard in the dark apartment. Their hips continued to buck against one another before settling down. As they worked on controlling their breaths, Uryū rolled off of her, and laid down next to her. They were exhausted. She silence between them was beginning to become awkward, so Tatsuki decided to be the first one to speak.

"That was… interesting." She inwardly scolded herself. _Interesting? That's the best you can come up with? _Uryū didn't say much. He only 'hn' in agreement. She didn't know what to do with herself. Should she just get up and leave? Or should she stay? She didn't want to stay unless he wanted her to, but he hadn't said anything to her yet. Was he waiting for her to leave? Time to test the waters.

"I-I think I should go now… It's really late, and Hime's probably wondering where I am." She glanced over to him to see him nod. Tatsuki felt slightly hurt. She wanted him to tell her to stay, but doing so would only make things more awkward between them. With a deep sigh, she gathered up all of her clothes and put them on, one-by-one. Uryū had put on his boxers and got up from the couch.

"I should walk you home. It is quite late." She shook her head no. "I-It's alright, Uryū, I can get home by myself just fine." He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Are you sure?" She nodded in response. "Yeah, I'm sure." She turned to walk towards the door, secretly hoping that he would do something romantic like stop her from leaving, asking her to stay the night with him. He would sweep her off her feet and carry her to his room, where he would hold her in his arms all night.

But he didn't stop her. And it saddened her.

But she knew from the beginning that this was just a one-night-stand. He was tipsy when this all began, so it wasn't like he was going to suddenly have feelings for her. She needed to keep that thought in her head. This "thing" between them was not going to develop any further.

She opened his apartment door, and then turned to look at him before walking out. "See ya, Uryū." He gave her a slight nod. "Goodnight, Tatsuki. And thank you." She was taken aback by the thank you, but quickly uttered a 'you're welcome' in response. She then walked out and closed the door behind her.

* * *

**So did you guys enjoy it? I do want to write a sequel, but it may be a while before I actually get around to it. **

**Also, if anyone has read my other crossover fic "Unexpected," I do apologize for not updating it. I have the story on hiatus due to lack of muse. **

**R&R!**


End file.
